Privilege
by Cards Played
Summary: People always said not to run away from your problems, that they will come back and burn you. But wasn't there a difference between running away and running wild? (No Pairings) [JinxxRaven friendship-featuring Kid Flash as a barista]


Privilege

"Well, she wasn't a total bitch." Jinx casually suggested.

Sweet smells of cherry and crisp bread flowed through the homey café. Comfortable seats and tables spread throughout the room in a pattern fashion, for such a pleasant little place it didn't have much business. The two darkly dressed teenagers were the only people in the café (other than the slightly older young adult behind the counter) not that either would've preferred it any other way. Privacy was important.

Raven glanced at her friend with blank eyes. "I suppose being the source of his unfaithfulness doesn't mean she's a female dog."

Clouds blocked the moonlight, leaving rusted streetlights as the cities only nightlight, or at least in the north part of town, eastern parts of Jump were always busy and alive after the sun sets. Raven didn't know how people survived the hectic nights and hell filled mornings. Jinx would've said she was missing the point, the idiotic people of Jump city liked to put their selves through the routine, all for some buzz Raven would probably never understand.

"We had a civil conversation," The reply came quickly.

"Oh?"

Jinx laced her fingers together, shifting in her seat slightly with an unidentifiable expression on her face. "...And I didn't want to kill her."

"Not even yell?" Raven asked.

"Nope, nothing at all, I actually didn't want to hurt her."

"That's surprising."

"I know."

Weren't break ups supposed to feel awful? Something like the world was falling part, crumbling slowly around you? Jinx was feeling none of this. Nothing like this at all, in fact she felt better than she did before, like the elephant in the room was finally dealt with. The ending of her relationship had actually put many things back on the track. Her teammates, somehow finding out the news, started to engage conversations with her again; it was the first time in months. "...What about Cyborg, how's he handling it?"

Raven had been waiting for this uncomfortable conversation topic to rear its ugly head into the door of the charming café. This was certainly not what Raven wanted to talk about; she didn't want to talk about how depressed her friend was...if she could call him that anymore; the way Raven reacted to Cyborg's actions wasn't pretty. It was quite messy actually, everything in the common room either broke or cracked, Raven really needed to meditate more.

"He's rather…_off_, to be blunt."

"_Off_? Like _depressed_?"

Raven realized herself how obscure the possibility was, Cyborg? Depressed? No. It just didn't fit, it was too unlike Cyborg, but still so utterly true to the point of heart breaking, if Raven was any less in control of her emotion she probably would've been crying in pity for the poor fellow. Cyborg had valued his and Jinx's relationship, but Raven couldn't help but wonder, based off of Jinx's reaction were the emotion they both apparently shared not as deep as she had once thought? Was Cyborg just sorry for himself for lack of commitment?

Jinx smirked, "Must have swept him off his feet harder than I intended to."

The walls of the small café were a warm honey brown, pictures of fruit and mugs covered the walls, giving the homey café another touch of safeness.

Heavy footsteps interrupted Raven's reply, "If you ladies aren't going to buy anything I unfortunately have to ask you to leave." The barista, a tall young adult with bright eyes informed them.

Jinx pouted, "But we haven't even gotten down to the nitty-gritty of our girl drama yet, Juliette has yet to tell me about her mysterious Romeo!" Her voice was a mocking tone.

The freckled red head rolled his eyes, "Well, then purple haired Juliette please tell us about your charming Romeo! Do his eyes sparkle? Is he dreamy?"

Jinx chuckled softly, smiling, "are you this amusing on a regular basis?"

"I like to think so,"

"Smug." Jinx cocked her head to the side, "Can we keep him?"

"Because I don't believe in owning people, no, we can't keep him, but I have no problem accompanying you back here for tea." Raven said, "But unfortunately I didn't grab any cash before I met up with you, and I don't suppose you have any money?"

"Actually I do."

"Honest earned money."

Jinx blinked twice. "…What's your point?"

"Stealing money from a bank is not 'honest earned money'"

"Hey! It takes effort to break into a bank that should be good enough."

"Fine, but it's still not honest."

"I'm being honest right now, aren't I?"

Raven fought the urge to slam her head against the table. There was no winning with Jinx. Raven stood up from the cushioned seat, grabbing Jinx's hand, Raven led her out of the small café. "Wave goodbye to nice café man, were getting the hell out of here, going somewhere far away from people you actually get along with."

"Bye nice café man!" Jinx giggled like a child. "Why are we going away from people I would actually_ mind_ killing?"

The cold night air bit Jinx's cheeks and nose causing them to go rosy hue. Raven continued to walk away from the café, far away from the boy Jinx was getting along with so well. "I'd rather have you plotting to kill them than both of you working together for some suicide mission."

"Then where do you suppose we go?" Jinx asked.

The thunk of their gothic styles boots against the pavement echoed throughout the empty streets. The air caused Raven to shiver, the darkness itself gave Raven the chills. She liked it.

"Anywhere you want to go, as long as we don't run into any new or old friends."

"Right…" Jinx fall into step beside Raven, both walking at the pace, to the same rhythm. Jinx hummed and looked towards the sky with a fake expression of thoughtfulness.

Raven rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, they were unnecessarily childish. The two girls walked for few minutes, not knowing where they were or where they were going as of yet, just wandering the streets. Raven often wonder why other human teenagers had always sneak out of their houses at night to go parties or just hang out with friends, but at the moment Raven was pretty sure she understood. Freedom was addictive, and apparently wandering the street endlessly was one way to taste it, and a side of rebellion never hurt.

"Raven,"

"Yeah Jinx?"

"Let's run wild, not go anywhere, just let the wind take us. Because for once, I'm sick of planning and being fearful, I just wanna go."

"Sounds perfect."

Without warning Jinx bolted down the abandon street squeals of glee bounced off the unoccupied buildings. Not even second later, Raven joined her in the small cries of laughter and delight. Not worrying about the future or past, but living in the moment.

_Let's go, let's run and never turn back, let's be free. Let's forget about today, tomorrow and yesterday, let's live now._

* * *

A/N: A barista is like the designation "bartender" but for a café.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.


End file.
